Cold Day In Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No longer wanting anything to do with Seth, Amanda decides to take herself out of the storyline involving her, Seth and Kane. But when people start misinterpreting her actions and what led her to do what she did, who stays by her side? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**One week earlier…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the calmness of the late August morning making him want to go back to sleep... which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _That's damn young. Rough time?" Dakota responded._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet." Dakota said._

 _But she had no idea how true that was…_

 **Present time…**

' _Not even noon yet and already, it's starting!'_ Amanda thought as her and Finn set the rough draft scripts for tonight aside… creative hadn't fully finished them yet and had left notes on each one saying _"If something feels wrong, let Hunter know immediately."_.

The yelling wasn't hard to identify as Amanda was in the locker room with Finn, getting ready for the Raw event… Amanda absentmindedly brushed her hair out of her face, having gotten it cut over the weekend and put her earbuds in to drown out Seth and Roman as _The World I Know_ by Collective Soul played.

"Well, you should've thought of that before sleeping with both of them within that time frame! You know, you're lucky Zahra used a morning after pill! I don't know if Kota did!" Roman responded.

"She doesn't know that the condoms were tampered with?!" Seth shouted.

"Tampered with, who did that?" Roman asked.

"Who else would have it out for me?!" Seth responded angrily.

Amanda sat up and turned the music off, closing the app out and setting her phone and earbuds aside… she stood up and walked over, knowing she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she had a feeling something wasn't right.

"Mandy wouldn't do that to anyone even if she was trying to teach them that their actions have consequences!" Roman replied. "Look, maybe you mixed the condoms up with someone else's. Mandy's just someone you want to blame." He said.

"I know she did it. Who else could have done it?!" Seth yelled.

Amanda's back and shoulders tensed up, her remaining unaware that Finn had walked in until his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he felt the tension in her body.

"Shouldn't be listening to that… he's just angry, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly, kissing Amanda on the top of her head.

"He's irresponsible is what he is." Amanda replied, starting to calm down as Finn rested his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

Amanda tilted her head back and let out a contented noise, her eyes closing as Finn switched his hands to her upper back to take the tension out of the muscles.

She was sick of Seth blaming her for everything that had gone wrong for him… she felt like he was lying about using protection in the first place.

' _It's time for some changes around here!'_ The two thought as they looked at each other before they headed to Hunter's office.

"Come in." Hunter responded after hearing the knock, Finn opening the door for Amanda and letting her walk in first before he walked in and closed it behind himself… and Hunter looked at them. "I don't like those looks on your faces… what's going on?" The Chief Operating Officer asked before he stood up.

"I know I said I'd be up for the storyline involving me, Kane and Seth… but I can't do it, Hunter." Amanda responded, Finn lightly resting his hands on her shoulders.

"His anger towards her isn't stopping, is it?" Hunter questioned after glancing at Finn, who explained what he and Amanda had overheard. "Right then… defective protection or not, he chose to sleep with them. He does need to stop it and take responsibility for the potential consequences of his own actions." He replied before he left the office and headed to the room that the writers were in.

With the final scripts all set for tonight's event, everyone had gone about getting completely ready for it.

But an eerie feeling settled in amongst people who had gotten to the changed parts of the script.


End file.
